


2013

by hachoel



Series: 2013 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachoel/pseuds/hachoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Swan Song Castiel remembers Pre-The End himself & Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic with inspiration from aliencat's "Future" (http://samdean.archive.nu/viewstory.php?sid=3076).  
> I originally posted this fic on Sam/Dean Slash Archive (http://samdean.archive.nu/viewstory.php?sid=3364)  
> I'm re-posting it here with a lot of modification. But its plot (if there was one) remains the same.

As Castiel once told Dean, time is fluid; once the course of its flow is altered, time will never follow the original path. Now Castiel is back in Heaven after the apocalypse has been averted. He remembers the future that will never come to pass; he lived that future himself. With his then mortal and fragile body, he fought a losing battle at Dean's side against the dark destiny that was about to swallow up the world. And at the same time he buried himself in women and decadence...

2013  
Dean goes through the bead curtain to Castiel's cabin. It's been a few hours since Castiel was brought back from the battlefield with a broken leg. Castiel is with his female followers - all half-naked - kneeling around the bed, closely attending to their injured guru. Dean grabs the arm of one girl who is caressing the cast on Castiel's leg, and the wrist of another who is running a wet cloth amorously across Castiel's bare chest. "Sorry. You gotta put off your orgy till his leg heals." He practically throws them all out of the room.  
"Hey boss," Castiel greets him, propping himself on an elbow.  
"How's your leg?" asks Dean, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Castiel catches the sight of a gun, which Dean removes from his waistband and put on the night table. Quickly, Castiel turns his eyes back to Dean.  
"As you can see, without the help of those nice and devoted ladies, I can't even go pee." Castiel nods toward the night table. "You can always shoot me with that gun, of course. Get rid of extra baggage."  
"What are you talking about?" Dean raises his eyebrow.  
"I'm not walking for two months." Castiel says bitterly.  
"So?"  
"I'm useless." Castiel spits out.  
Dean chuckles. "Don't be so melodramatic." He gives Castiel a reassuring pat on the knee. "You'll be fine in no time."  
"Two goddamned months." Castiel whines.  
A smile plays around Dean's mouth; he is amused at Castiel's uncharacteristic self-pity. "Useless, huh?" He leans toward Castiel. "Well, now that you're gonna have to stay in bed, maybe I gotta find a way to make you feel useful there." Dean takes Castiel into a bruising kiss. Giddy from the unexpected kiss, Castiel blindly claws at Dean's head, moaning into his mouth. When their lips parted, Castiel's eyes are glazed over. "Yeah, I can serve you as a fucktoy." Castiel tells him with a conspiratorial tone.  
Dean's face breaks into his patented grin, dissipating their sexual tension. "Hey, take it easy, pal. It's just a broken leg. No biggie. Why don't you just try to relax and enjoy yourself with those willing chicks all in your bed?" Dean suggests with a mischievous wink. "Two months of fun and games. It'll pass in a flash."  
"Yeah, right." Castiel answers halfheartedly. He is not crazy about the idea. What he craves now is to have Dean fulfill the desire his kiss has stirred up inside him - by stuffing him full with his hot, hard, juicy manhood - Castiel licks his lips wetly at his own naughty thoughts. He pulls Dean close and nuzzles his neck. "You sure you don't want to play with your toy now?" Castiel purrs into his ear. Hot breath following his seductive words sends a tingle of excitement through Dean's body.  
"Look at you," Dean says with a smirk in his voice. "Who thought an angel with a stick up his ass would turn into such a sex-crazed slut?"  
"Says you." Castiel slides his hands down Dean's body. "I learned from the best." He palms the impressive bulge between Dean's legs to make his point.  
"And you were a real quick learner." Dean tickles his ribs. "You took to it like a duck to water."  
"A duck." Castiel muses. "A good simile for a toy, isn't it?"  
Dean scoffs. "Rubber ducks aren't such a sexy toy to play with." He starts stripping Castiel while letting him take off his own clothes.  
Once their clothes are off, Dean makes Castiel lie on his back. He climbs on top of him and hunches over. Trapped under him, Castiel is mesmerized at the rippling muscles of Dean's broad chest and strong arms. The sight makes his throat tighten with want.  
"I'd say I'll have much more fun playing with you." Dean tells him, his voice thick with arousal.  
Castiel lets out a pleased sigh when Dean presses his naked body against his. Dean ruts his swollen member against Castiel's crotch. Their breaths hitch at the delicious friction. Their eyes are blazing with lust.  
Dean crawls down Castiel's body and settles himself between his legs. He gives the cast on his leg a playful peck. Then he wraps his fingers around Castiel's erect shaft and breathes in the rich musk. He trails his tongue up and down the blood-filled length. He laps at the precome that seeps out from the tip and smacks his lips appreciatively. "And you taste better than a plastic toy."  
The position gives Castiel full view of Dean greedily sucking on - feasting on his dick. It's so erotic. In rapture, Castiel pets and tugs at Dean's short hair. The sound of ecstasy in Dean's hum around his erection sends sweet shivers down Castiel's spine, and almost make him lose it. Then Dean just stops.  
"Aw come on! You fucking tease." Castiel whimpers.  
Dean crawls back to sit astride Castiel's hips. He touches his forehead against Castiel's feverish one. "And you are squeaky." Dean jokes with a smug smile and then asks suggestively, "Where's the oil?"  
Castiel reaches down and brings up a small pot of holy oil.  
"I love using this on you." Dean pours some oil onto his hand and slicks his fingers with it. "Your once-lily-white ass shining with your once-holy oil. It's hot."  
Castiel writhes as Dean's exploring fingers circle around his anus. "Mmm." Castiel makes throaty, inviting noises when Dean pushes one finger inside.  
"Your ass seems to love it, too." Dean nibbles at Castiel's ear, deepening the thrust. "Affinity, right?"  
"Oh, please. Stop talking." Castiel takes Dean's face in his hands and covers his mouth with his own, effectively makes him shut up. Their tongues meet hungrily and then rush into the wet warmth of the other's mouth, chasing and devouring each other's taste.  
It feels especially obscene to be fucked from both ends, with Dean's tongue in his mouth and fingers - now three - in his ass. Castiel's body squirms with the coordinated wiggles of Dean's fingers and tongue. God, no one has ever made him feel this good but Dean!  
When Dean eases his fingers out of his ass, Castiel's chest heaves up and down and his cheeks are flushed with arousal.  
Dean smiles wickedly and applies a little extra oil to his fingers to lube himself. He hitches Castiel's legs on his hips and guides his dick to Castiel's puckered hole. With a look of concentration, he edges his way inside. As his fat head breaches the tight ring of muscle, Dean grunts and pushes forward, impaling Castiel with his throbbing meat. After fully buried in the clenching heat of Castiel's ass, Dean gives him a minute to adjust; he then takes a deep breath and starts moving. He slowly pulls out and glides back in while gently caressing Castiel's belly with the back of his hand.  
Castiel lifts his good leg up over Dean's shoulder, letting him drive his shaft even deeper. Dean rams in and rolls his hips. Castiel's hips rise and fall with the undulation of Dean's lower body. Dean's hands snake down under Castiel's body to grip each ass cheek and squeeze them. Castiel let out a sharp delighted cry. Dean grinds himself into Castiel and finds the spot he wanted. He gets the angle right and his cock rubs over Castiel's prostate. Dean is lost in his own bliss while fucking Castiel's ass in choppy thrusts. Driven by raging need, his pounding gets faster and harder with every stroke - his panting shorter and rougher.  
Castiel moans deliriously between his strained breaths. Their bodies move in sync - it's urgent, feral and all-consuming now, making wet sucking noises. Castiel's engorged dick is dark red; pearlescent come dribbles and flows down the length. The grip of his fingers on Dean's thighs tightens, nails digging into his flesh.  
Dean relentlessly urges Castiel to go over the edge. Castiel reaches out to grab a handful of Dean's hair and jerks at it. Strangely, that's what throws Dean into a climax. Dean gives out a long groan while bucking up franticaly, creaming inside Castiel, who, in turn, spirals into a powerful release. A shout of pure pleasure escapes Castiel's throat as his dick pumps shot after shot of come, spattering the fluid all over his stomach. As violent orgasm zings through his body, Castiel's body rocks uncontrollably. He arches his back and then sinks into bed, breathless. Every nerve ending of his body is singing with reverberating sensation. He is trembling, each pore of his body filled with exquisite buzz. He feels the blood drumming in his ear.  
*  
Basking in the afterglow of their wild lovemaking, Castiel has the memories of their first time come flashing back to him.  
*  
Castiel was devastated: he was no longer an angel, would never be one again. He lost most of his power. But how could he be so powerless as not to be able to take the only advantage of being mortal? How the hell was this damn thing supposed to work? Castiel pulled the trigger of an unloaded pistol several times.  
Then there stood Dean, his pale face even paler, plucked the gun from Castiel's hand. "You can't just check out like that, Cas." Dean's voice was stern. "You can't do this to me."  
"My power is gone, Dean." Castiel said helplessly. "I am worthless. What am I living for?"  
Dean decided to change his tack. "Come on, man, look at the bright side."  
Castiel cast a disblieving look at Dean. "What... bright side?"  
"Consider it as an opportunity to try something new." Dean moved to behind Castiel. His hands sneaked under Castiel's coat and started to grope his body blatantly through his suit, which made Castiel swallow hard. "Something... dirty, you know? Your angelic self had been too holy to let you succumb to iniquity." Dean latched his mouth onto the soft skin below Castiel's ear, drawing a soft sigh from him. He gathered Castiel in his arms and made him face him. His lips landed on Castiel's and led him into an impassioned kiss.  
Castiel managed to let out his plea one word at a time between the heated kisses. "Please show me the perks of being human."  
And Dean did. It worked. More than Dean expected. Castiel began to ardently pursue carnal pleasure. He got to enjoy the sense of accomplishment in conquering as many women as possible. Also he discovered there were trusty drugs. Enough for him to get by, it seemed.  
*  
"Love you." Dean mutters against Castiel's neck.  
Castiel closes his eyes, knowing Dean's eyes are also shut. Dean says it almost every time they have sex. But he never says it when looking at Castiel; whether knowingly or unknowingly, Castiel is not sure. Castiel is not sure either whether Dean knows about the look on his own face when he wakes up in Castiel's arms. Dean would open his eyes with this look as if he had expected to see someone else there. Castiel would pretend not to notice it.  
It hurts, of course, being told 'I love you' when you know it's meant for someone else. But if Dean keeps his sanity by knowing he can say 'I love you' to someone - anyone available, then Castiel will let him keep saying it. Truth is? Maybe it's been Dean's 'I love you' that keeps Castiel's sanity, too. Sometimes Castiel allows himself to indulge in a fantasy about Dean saying it to him for real, about himself being loved.  
But they both know, deep down, what is lying underneath, don't they? They are just trying to fill the emptiness they each have inside. Dean is screaming for his brother, Castiel for Heaven.  
Dean is asleep next to Castiel now. Castiel softly touches his hair, thinking. Whatever Dean wants of him - comfort, distraction, whatsoever - Castiel would give it to him. There is one thing, though, that Dean would never ask for: connection. Dean needs emotional ties with Castiel as much as Castiel would with any one of his followers. Dean lost his brother. It broke him and he's never let anyone reach him since then.  
Even so, Dean needed Castiel to live - when no one else cared whether he lived or not. Although Dean didn't know how much it meant to Castiel then, that is the reason Castiel decided to live for him, be always there for him no matter what.  
"You can use me." A sad smile passes across Castiel's face as he whispers to himself. "Even if you are a cold-hearted bastard who doesn't think twice about using me as bait, it's fine with me." Castiel knows the moment he chose Dean over God, his destiny was sealed.  
end


End file.
